Into The West
by JadelynDeath
Summary: Gwen journeys west when banished instead of going to Ealdor, into lands far from those she knew, in an attempt to escape her past. She battles to become someone she never imagined she could be. along the way makes new friends (and enemies) and discovers an impossible secret. But will she be able to outrun the past forever? or will it all catch up to her. AU AH Warnings dif4dif chp
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfiction so please be kind, I have more chapters written and I know that this is short but I'll only post them depending on the number/quality of reviews and I'll update about once a week when I can. I hope you like it. (Please forgive any spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out to me in Reviews. I also have a system which is explained on my profile. So I'll write the first question at the end. **

**This is set after the episode Lancelot Du Lac, and is canon up till that point except for Merlin AH and is canon in Camelot except for the parts with Gwen in. She doesn't return. I'm not sure about the timing but please go with me. Gwen is also very OOC in this, I've always thought she could be A LOT more badass. Enjoy! :p**

* * *

Prologue

Heartbroken. That was the only way to describe how Gwen felt as she wound her way down the road and out of Camelot. Not only had she lost the love of her life to a stupid, split second of hormonal idiocy, but she had lost her home, her brother, and maybe worst of all, her friends. Shivering against the harsh wind, she blinked tears from her chocolate brown eyes. The roads were empty and the long journey to the boarder was to be lonely. She would not cry. She would not turn back. She would not. Give him. The satisfaction.

And so she went, traveling from town to town. She stayed at inns when she could, and found work in fields when she must. She bought an old mountain pony named Morris off a man whose children had long grown into larger steeds, and it pulled the cart of what possessions she had. As seasons changed and the frost turned to warmth, she found her way further west than she had ever traveled, but had indeed heard tales of, before. The woodlands and fields made way for thick forests and foothills. The road beneath her feet grew rougher and windier and the clusters of houses grew fewer. These were the outlying lands of the Ancient and Mighty Land of Glenoria. Legends told that at one time the five kingdoms were joined as one under the rule of Glenoria's High King, and that they were freed by the High King after their royal households revolted against him. Some of the five kingdoms still held favor in their Halls of Council, but Camelot was not one of them. Glenoria was a land of magic; it was home to every sort of beast and man that Uther had despised. Griffins and hydra hunted in the woods, unicorns dwelled in the deepest parts of the forests, fenris wolves made their dens on the edges of highland plateaus, and sorcerers walked the streets, a sorceress even held the throne. This was her destination.

After her banishment, she had made the decision to learn more about the world her father died for. Glenoria was the only place that she could learn this and not betray Camelot, as its magic was portrayed as powerful but good and fair. She had never held love for Uther's treatment of those of and with magic, believing it cruel and unjust, but to join any of the magic loving among the 5 kingdoms was to join Morgana and become more of an enemy of Camelot, nor would she be welcomed.

Two months had passed since her banishment and summer was well underway. The wind was welcomed now, a breath of fresh air blowing the sweltering haze down the valleys. Gwen's progress west slowed as she stopped more frequently to refill her water skin and allow her pony to cool down. The heat was more exhausting than she had ever felt before and she found herself traveling at night, the cooler air worth the threat of bandits and highwaymen. After weeks of traveling through the mountains of Glenoria, Gwen spotted a light in the distance, too bright to be just a campfire, she had found a village. There would be an inn there, with proper meals and a bed. Smiling, she quickened her pace, this was civilization. This was her future.

**Riddle Time:**

**In this teaser, you have to find the odd ones out in the groups of words, and the reason why they are. In each group of words there are TWO words which do not belong. Can you find them both? R&R the answer, if 1 or 2 are right and u were first I'll fav and mention, if it's both in all three I'll follow. those who Google the Answers are cheaters and i will treat worse than Flamers. you have been warned.  
**

**1. Dodge - Ford - Lincoln - Hoover**

2. King - Earl - Knight - Bishop

3. Yellow - Green - Dead - Black


	2. Chapter 1: The Golden Hawk

**Thanks so much for the Follows/Favorites/Reviews, and a special thanks to Gorgeousangel for answers to the quiz questions. This chapter is slightly longer but I promise they will get longer the further into it I get. I also want to apologize in advance but exams are in 3 weeks and I'm going to be extremely slow with updating and such because of studying. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy the first chapter...**

Chapter 1: The Golden Hawk

Gwen stopped outside the large building, at the minute town's edge. _The Golden Hawk _was carved into a wooden sign hanging over the door and below it on a smaller sign; a hand written footnote declared that the inn had vacancies. She led her pony to the stable attached to the inn and approached a stable hand.

"Excuse me, how much to keep my pony and wagon here?" The young man looked up from his work and scrutinized her and the animal and wagon in question,

"5 copper bires fa the beast, 10 fa the wag'n 'less you're staying at th'inn, then its 10 fa the pair." His accent was a thick, broken growl but his expression was warm, a smile accompanying his words. Smiling in return, Gwen reached into her purse and emptied the contents into her hand. There were two large silver coins known as hoppers, and a dozen of the smaller copper bires. Selecting the correct sum and replacing her remaining wealth in the pouch, she handed the man 10 bires. He took her money over to a desk and placed it in a locked draw before writing in a log book.

"And wha' wood ya be call'd 'en missy?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Guinevere…..daughter of Thomas" she added after a pause when he seemed to want more detail.

"Guinevere Thomaslekaid 'tis 'en, why don't ya get ya'self inside and get some food in ya? I can deal with the beastie." At her confused look he sighed and explained, "Lekaid is Hal-speak fa daughter, so ya're Thomaslekaid, savvy?" she nodded and thanked him, entering the inn through the side door he pointed out to her.

* * *

Seating herself at the bar of the quiet tavern, which made up the public half of the ground floor, she inspected her surroundings. Its was a large hall with a dormant fire-pit surrounded by comfy looking armchairs at one end. The floor and walls were a dark stone and heavy set wooden tables lined the wall that separated the in from outside. A staircase led upwards in the corner opposite the fireplace and the bar at which she sat took up half the room's length. A barman was serving another customer and the tables had clusters of patrons huddled over their evening meals and talking in hushed voices.

"And what'll you be havin' miss?" the barman's voice startled her and she spun around to face him.

"How much is the wine?"

"First round's on the 'ouse, second's 4 bires and after that, if you're havin' a room, they're 2 bires each." She looked at the menu board for a few minutes before deciding;

"I'll have a room for the night, a glass of red and a plate of whatever Hal cakes are." The barman exchanged money for room key, poured her drink and yelled her food order though a door, which Gwen assumed led to the kitchen, before going to attend to another guest.

"So, where would you be from then?" She had been in the tavern for a half hour and was half way through her meal, which turned out to be a stack of some sort of hotcakes served with fruit, cream and this dark brown slightly bitter sweet sauce, when the barman turned his attention back to her.

"I'm from the east." The barman laughed and shook his head,

"O' course you are, that road only goes east-west, and you're going west along it. Where 'bouts east?" Gwen had worried about this, but before she could return with the name of one of the eastern allies of Glenoria, a man sitting in the shadows to her left, whom she had not noticed before, replied for her.

"The lass's from Camelot." His voice was clear and smooth, making her jump. The barman's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's a lass from that place doing this far west?" His eyes showed a genuine curiosity rather than the anger or spite she had expected, "and 'ow did you know where she bode from?" This second question was aimed at the stranger but he made no move to answer it. Gwen, seeing no other option, told them the truth;

"I was banished for reasons I prefer not to disclose, my father was executed for sorcery so I wanted to learn more about that world, to see how sorcerers live without fear and for good." They seemed to accept her answer, so she turned to the other man, "how did you know where I was from?" he chuckled.

"Word travels, some words travel further than others. That and I saw you when you arrived, that pony belonged to a friend's cousin who I heard had sold it to a young lady traveling west from Camelot." He shrugged and offered a hand, "The name's Calico, it's a pleasure to meet you miss." She took it and returned the firm handshake.

"Gwen, likewise." They smiled at each other, perhaps their journeys didn't have to be lonely after all.

The pair continued talking, ordering the odd drink every now and then, till they were interrupted by the barman, who gestured around the empty room,

"I'm not gonna stop you from yer yapping but maybe you could do this upstairs, I wouldn't mind sleepin' tonight." They were surprised to see how late it had gotten, and after agreeing to continue their conversation at breakfast they retired to their separate rooms. After retrieving a small bag of clothes from her cart, Gwen closed the room's shutters, removed her shoes, put out the light and fell onto the bed, exhausted. That was the first night since her banishment that she didn't dream about Camelot, or anyone in it.

**Riddle Time:**

**Today you have to type the correct ending to the following proverbs.**

**It is better to light one candle than to ... waste electricity.**  
**It is better to light one candle than to ... light an explosive.**

**A bird in the hand is ... a real mess.**

**To err is human ... to eat a muskrat is not.**

**If you can't stand the heat ... don't start the fireplace.  
If you can't stand the heat ... go swimming.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rogue Prince

Hey FanFictioners, here's the second chapter, first of all I'd like to say thanks to ruby890 for her reviews, secondly a complaint of sorts, this story has 3 favs and 4 follows, but only two people who are reviewing, why? If you can be bothered to follow a story, how hard is it to click review? you don't even need to say anything - I'll be happy with a smiley face or something. Anyway, rant over. I remembered about a disclaimer as I was writing the content of this chapter, so here it is.

Disclaimer; I don't own Gwen or anything else you recognise.  
Enjoy chapter 2,

Jade...

Chapter 2: The Rogue Prince

Gwen woke to the sounds of shouting in the street outside and, in the light streaming in from the gaps in the shutters, stretched out her stiff muscles. She smiled to herself and got up. After washing, dressing and brushing her hair, she locked her room and descended the stairs. Calico was visible through the window, seated at one of the tables that had been placed outside in the morning sun. There was a light breeze and the weather outside was nice, the sky was a deep blue with a few clouds scattered on the horizon. The daylight had brightened the valley, and Gwen gasped at the view that the darkness of the previous night had veiled from her. The village, it was now apparent, sat on a grassy plateau. The inn itself overlooked an oasis of small flower covered pastures, separated by streams that flowed down into a crystal clear pool. Pebble paths ran around the border and a series of small white tents were clustered against the bottom of the hill on which Gwen stood. Willows bent over at the waters edge, their leaves brushing the still surface. Other trees provided shade to a pair of horses, which grazed un-tethered. Gwen just stood there, speechless at the beauty of it all.

Behind her, Gwen heard Calico's familiar low chuckle. She turned to see that he had come up to stand at her back.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on her, such a sight I had never seen, in all my travels; The Paradise of Hal, they call her, Faeries Haven." He rested an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in, relaxed.

"She's beautiful." The pair stood staring for another few minutes before a growl from Gwen's stomach drew them out of their trance. Calico walked her back to his table and the barman from the night before hurried over to take their orders.

"I'll have a plate of savory Hal-cakes and a pot of coffee" Calico said immediately, before turning to Gwen.

"I think I'll have the same as him, what's coffee?" Her dining companion laughed,

"Bring milk, sugar and an extra mug with mine George and we'll see how the lady likes it." The barman, George, nodded his agreement and went to get their breakfasts.

"So what is coffee?" Gwen was still confused, though at least now she knew it was a drink.

"It's this really bitter hot drink that you usually put sugar and milk or cream in to taste, I like mine plain though." They sat in silence till George brought out their food.

* * *

"Where exactly are you headed then?" Calico asked suddenly.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was hoping to find work in one of the main cities, and I was a ladies maid in Camelot, so I thought I might take it up again." Calico just nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You didn't strike me as the sort of person to follow orders and do someone else's dirty work for them, you come across as more regal… How are you with a sword? You could mayhap become a knight." Gwen bolted upright and stared at him with a mixed look of disbelieving and confusion clear in her wide eyes.

"How could I become a knight? I'm a commoner and a woman, plus I'm not very strong." Even as she said it Calico could hear the wonder in her voice. "I have used a sword in a skirmish before, and I suppose the fact I'm still here to tell of it, I can't be that bad, can I?" He smiled at her and put down his mug.

"I don't know about the laws of Camelot but here your birth right is only a bridge that bypasses the first few stepping stones in life and lets you stand higher out of the water. After the age of about 10 you are your own person, meaning you can do with your life what you please, but it also means you must make your own connections, your own name. They do not have it in Camelot, but throughout Glenoria there is a system known as the Court of the Rogue, the Rogue is the king of thieves, bandits, highwaymen and murders, but he is also the king of the people of the lower cities, he is more of a king to them than the man in the palace, because it's the rogues job to listen and solve the peoples problems. To gain rank in the Rogues court you make a name for yourself, no one cares for who your parents were, you make your own way. If you want to become Rogue, you challenge the old Rogue. Kill the Rogue become the Rogue.

"The earning of respect works the same way in the King's Court. Knights do great deeds to gain the kings respect, a valued yet common born knight has higher standing than a lordling who was born with the title. That and there are lady knights here too, well, there are only two in all of Glenoria at the moment, but there have been hundreds in the past, my mother was one. But if you succeeded you would be the first common born lady knight in over a century." Gwen was surprised at how inviting the concept of becoming a knight was to her, it was certainly not career path she had considered before but she was always wanted to make a difference in the world. A thought suddenly occurred to her,

"If there hasn't been a common born lady knight in over a century but your mother was one….. You're a nobleman!" she waved a finger accusingly. He shook his head and looked sheepish for a second.

"Nay, I'm am no nobleman, I am of noble birth on my mothers side but my fathers family is as common and crooked as they come, you see, no nobleman knows as much about the Court of the Rogue as I have told you. I am of noble birth but I have not the makings of a knight or lord, my path is set, I will follow in my father's footsteps, I am known in this land as Calico Jack the Commoners' Prince. The Rogue Prince."

Woowhoo, another chapter, next one will be longer, promise; now click the review button.  
I'd like to add that I do not own the Court of the Rogue, though I have made changes to how it is run. The Idea belongs to the AMAZING Tamora Pierce, for those of you who haven't read any of her books, I highly recommend any of the Tortall Books, starting with the Song of the Lioness quartet. No question this time, but still review please.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**I'm sooo sorry I've not updated in ages and i know you don't want excuses but I've been busy studying for my finals and my mum turns off the wifi at 7.30 so I don't get distracted. Thanks for the reviews almostwhimsical,ruby890, Cici, Rebelmagnus and Megan. hope you like this chapter and let me know if there's anything you want to see happen, I'm open to all suggestions. By the way, this chapter is longer woohoo! (sry, I'm a bit hyper today)**

Chapter 3: Decisions

After the talk at breakfast, Gwen returned to her room to think about what had been said. The first and foremost thing she had to consider was Calico. He was a thief; a cold hearted liar and blackguard; he was the _Prince_ of cold hearted liars and blackguards, he planned on killing his own father to become _King_ of cold hearted liars and blackguards. But he was also considerate and honorable; he offered aid and companionship, and he was her friend. Her new friend had offered to escort her to the city of Lazadmearuss, in Drellsted, where he had friends in court, both royal and roguish. Then there was the whole becoming a knight situation. It was hardly a familiar concept, lady knights. Camelot had named commoners knights before though it was still rare and frowned upon, but the idea of women wielding weapons was still foreign to them, and having a woman for a knight was laughable. But Camelot was Camelot, and this was Glenoria. She had come here to experience a new way of life, hadn't she? What could be more new and different than the life of a knight? Sat on the bed fiddling with her hairbrush, Gwen came to a decision, Calico was above all a friend, and she was not too proud to accept the help of a friend. And as for becoming a knight, there was no harm in trying. She would go to Lazadmearuss with Calico, and train to become a knight, for better or for worse.

* * *

Gwen packed up her things and went downstairs in search of Calico. Poking her head around the front door she spotted him standing side on to her, and talking with George. It was only now that she took the time to take him in. He was tall, about the same height as Gwaine, with short, dark, reddish blondish hair and goatee. His build was slender and muscled, and his face was slim, with an ugly, bulging scar running from his crown to his earlobe along his hairline. He was young, late 20's at most, but there was a shadow in his hazel eyes, one that gave him the aura of a much older man. He turned to her and raised a hand in greeting; she smiled and walked over to him.

"So, have you come to a decision about what I've said?" George looked between the pair curiously, before excusing himself, 3 decades of experience running a bar telling him that what was being discussed was none of his business.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer, and have a go at your suggested career path." She announced. He grinned, eyes dancing. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Then what do we await for my lady? Let us go forth and prepare for our journey. Much to do, much to do." He twirled and waved his arms dramatically, making Gwen laugh and follow him into the stable. He led her to the back, where her wagon sat against a wall between 2 stalls. One housed Morris, who was munching away on fresh hay; the other was larger and held two horses. The smaller was a strawberry roan mare with white stockings and blaze, and the slightly larger gelding was a red dun. Calico unlatched the larger stall and gestured for Gwen to join him.

He approached the mare and patted her neck affectionately,

"Hey girl, you're a good girl aren't you?" he whispered in her ear before motioning to Gwen to come closer. "This is Moonstar; she's a two year old Arabian. I bought her as a spare off of a knight whose family breeds them. You'll need a proper horse if you're t' become a knight of the realm, and I reckon you suit each other." He explained as Gwen fawned over the horse that looked far too small to be an Arab. She stopped her adoration and stared at him.

"I can't take your horse, I-" he cut off her refusal with a quick shake of the head and determined look, before turning her to face the gelding.

"This is Orion, he's a pinto-workhorse cross. I helped birth him when I was 20 and he has been my comrade ever since. This is my horse. My mother told me when I was a boy that you should be opposite in every way to your horse, you need to be able to slide together like two pieces of a jigsaw. I've had Moonstar for 5 months and have ridden her properly twice. She's a tall poppy; she's moody, heavy and vicious. She's not my horse. She is everything you are not; as Orion is everything I'm not. She's your horse." His tone was clear and final, the same tone he had used when stating her place of origin the night before. Gwen saw no sound argument so did not continue, instead she thanked Calico and went back to petting Moonstar.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been standing there when Calico walked in with an armful of bags. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and exited the stall to help, latching the gate behind her.

"I packed my weapons, armor, personal items and all except one set of my clothes to put in the wagon, I suggest you do the same tonight, George will give us a cask for water and salted meat for the journey. I thought it would be best to move out at first light so we can cover more ground before the day gets too hot." He told her as they emptied and repacked the wagon to make space for his belongings and the supplies. George had a stable hand bring a spare cask and the cook organise packets of salted meat, which were loaded into the wagon and secured down.

* * *

By the time they were completely packed it was sunset, so the duo sat overlooking Faeries Haven and ate a large supper of stew, bread, cheese, and vegetables. They were 10 minutes into their meal when Gwen threw an olive at Calico.

"Cal, why are you doing so much for me? I haven't told you anything about myself, but you have done so much for me, you gave me a horse, for crying out loud. Why?" Gwen had finally done it, voiced the question that had been on her mind since breakfast. Calico Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know what Dragonlords are, don't you? Well, their power comes from a special type of magic, known as wild magic. There are other races that also have wild magic, people born with a magical bond with animals and creatures. One such race is called the Horselords. Horselords have a special bond with horses; some can also speak with them. There are traces of Horselord blood in my family, meaning I can see horses as well as people with my Sight. The Sight is a form of magic that some people are born with, it is closely linked with the seers' art but I do not use mine to see the future. I can see lies and tell when there is magic surrounding a person and when there isn't. I can see emotions and feelings. I possess the ability to look into your soul." He turned away from her at the last sentence and she realised that this was the reason he trusted her so much, he had seen her soul. Sensing her unease, he continued. "To truly look into someone's soul is an excruciatingly painful experience for both parties, I have had to do it twice in my life and the memory of it keeps me awake at night. But the Sight is not just something you can turn on and off, you cannot choose when you use it, the first time I look at a person, they can see their heart and mind; I can see the good in them and the bad. I saw no bad in you.

"It's refreshing, to see someone who has so little darkness, no true hatred within themselves. I imagine to you, it will feel much like looking out over the Haven for the first time, after the harsh rocky landscape of the mountains. You have a coldness, a deft hand of judgement, but it is righteous and fair. You are cold to those who have wronged you, yet even then you are cold in such a way, that you are kind. It is confusing to someone cannot See, I know, but please try to understand that I am attempting at making it up to you. I'm telling you who I am, what I am, I don't do that often, for once people know what I am, they do not trust a word I say." He took her hand, squeezed it tightly before releasing her and returning to his stew. They sat there, eating in silence for another 5 minutes before;

"I trust you."

**Did you like it? If you did, review and say why, if you didn't review and say why not, just pleeeaasse reveiw.**

**Question today:**

**What was the first book in the Harry Potter series titled? & From which Shakespearean play is the line "to be, or not to be, that is the question"? **


	5. Chapter 4: The Road to Where?

**Oh My Gosh, I am sooooo sorry I've been so busy with exams, then my parents surprised me with a 2 week holiday in the states visiting my old hometown before Christmas and there has been no time to update. Sorry sorry sorry, I am a bad person aren't I? Anyway, Thank you to Ruby890, Faithlessducks and natsfaniction for reviewing and answering the questions. I'm not going to talk much and as an apology I'm going to post 2 chapters today,**

**enjoy**

Chapter 4: The Road to Where?

"Duck!" Gwen just managed to get her head down out of the way before the branch swung back at her. It was little after 10 in the morning and Gwen and Calico had made good distance. Rising before dawn, they had managed 20 miles before having to stop due to the heat. They were currently heading through an area of thick bush, back to where they had left the horses and cart to refill the cask. Apparently Cal had an annoying habit of "testing peoples' reflexes." Which Gwen was certain was just as excuse to throw pebbles at her when they were riding, or for instance, flicking branches back in her face with little to no warning.

"Can you stop that? You're getting twigs in my hair!" Gwen flicked her friend in the back and ducked another branch. "Unlike you, I don't have magical sensing powers."

"No, you are getting twigs in your own hair by not dodging, and you won't be the only commoner there looking for a position as a squire. You will have to compete for yourself in the training courts or those men will eat you for breakfast, and a lot of the trainees will have magic in some form, being born with it or learning the art in order to get ahead. You also need to be prepared for insults. Commoners and noblemen alike still have doubts about woman's' skills in the battlefield, so insults to your gender will be as common as dirt." He called back, tone becoming serious. Gwen just shook her head and told him he was being obtuse. She wasn't a fool; she knew there would be challenges due to her gender.

After a light lunch, they saddled up and rode on. The road was flat and even and they made another 5 miles before they came to a crossroad. The path south was marked Lazadmearuss 600miles, but Calico turned his horse north instead, along a road marked Grearwood 30miles. When Gwen questioned his disorientation, he laughed,

"There's a popular tournament in Grearwood at the moment, I believe Lady Alainne of Sweldon Peak is fighting. She is one of the 2 lady knights of Glenoria. The fastest way to become a squire is to have a Knight Sponsor, someone of high standing who will vouch for you in court, practically all of the common born trainee's will have one. I'm hoping she hasn't already a squire or page sponsor. If she has, then my childhood friend Sir Alec will be there, if we strike out on him… What better place to get a knight sponsor than a Tourney full of them?" He handed her Morris' reigns and sighed, shoulders relaxing. "There are a fair few towns that speak Common but you'll need to know the basics of Hal-speak if you are to make it here. We'll begin language lessons after Grearwood, as well as weapons training. You have the instincts and talent to succeed, but you won't survive on that alone."

They rode at a comfortable pace, knowing full well that they would reach Grearwood before sun set. Calico hummed a slow ballad, occasionally singing a few words or stopping for a few seconds to flick twigs back at her from over-hanging branches. The further they went, the wider and smoother the road grew, and more clearings and small fields sprang up as the mountain scenery turned to woodland.

"There's a clearing about a mile ahead, we'll pull in there and I can change into finer clothes." The roguish man called over his shoulder, "after that it's only another half hour to Grearwood." Gwen just nodded, too deep in thought about meeting a Lady Knight to really listen. So it came as a surprise when the companion turned into a small inlet in the trees. Calico grinned at her confused expression.

"I had a feeling you weren't listening." She frowned at his smirk and put a hand on her hip,

"Well excuse me for having a lot on my mind," she huffed and followed him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well sorry, if I insulted you milady." He was still smirking.

After fetching a bag from the wagon, Calico went behind a tree to change, whilst Gwen had a drink. A light cough made her turn and her jaw dropped like a stone. Calico no longer looked like a villain, no longer looked like the rogue he was, he looked. Like a prince. His old breeches had been replaced with trousers of a dark, soft doe-skin, his plain cotton shirt exchanged for a short, red silk tunic and the leather jacket had been swapped in favor of a silver and black leather chain mail jerkin. In place of the old plain knives he had worn, hung a dagger with a jeweled hilt and sheath, and a long broadsword that looked to be made of white gold, but couldn't actually, right? The weather was too hot for a traveling cloak bet Gwen could see one folded in the bag he held over his shoulder. Gwen closed her mouth and looked him over. Though it pained her to think it, he looked like Lancelot and Arthur rolled into one, majestic figure. He mounted Orion and nodded to her, a look of arrogance and pride on his face.

"Come Guinevere, let us make haste." And with that, he kicked his horse into a canter, leaving her to stow his bag, and mount up before following with Morris.

She caught up at the next cross roads, where Calico Jack had seen it prudent to wait for her. She rode straight up to him, handed him Morris' reigns, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Little to say, Calico lost the regal look and arrogant smirk pretty quickly.

"Next time, I take our things and I ride in the opposite direction." They looked at each other for a few seconds, Gwen with her stubborn jaw line and Calico with a red handprint across his right cheek; before bursting into laughter. Moonstar, sensing her mistress's mood swing, pawed at the ground uneasily. She patted the young horse' neck and they started on their way once more.

**Hope you enjoyed that, the next chapter will up shortly**

uby890 11/11/12 . chapter 4

That was nice. The Sorcerer stone and hamlet. Update plz

faithlessducks 11/11/12 . chapter 4

I like the Horselords!

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone

natsfanfiction 11/10/12 . chapter 4

This is a truly intriguing story and I can't wait to see where it goes next. Please post soon. The first book in the Harry Potter Series is harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone & the quote is from: Hamlet.

megan 11/4/12 . chapter 3

i like this story please continue pleaseeee

rebelmagnus 11/2/12 . chapter 3

Amazing Storu! Looking forward to the next update!

Cici 10/31/12 . chapter 3

I'm enjoying this story so far. Write more soon! :)

ruby890 10/31/12 . chapter 3

Cool. Love the ideas. Great chapter.

almostwhimsical


	6. Chapter 5: Of Tourneys and Lady Knights

**I dedicate this chapter to Ruby890, for reviewing every chapter so far**

Chapter 5: Of Tourneys and Lady Knights – part one

Whatever Gwen had been expecting, it was not this. To say Grearwood's Tourney was big was an understatement. Gwen counted 14 jousting arenas, 18 arenas set up for fencing, and a pit arena set for the melee, as well as 20 archery ranges and countless other training fields where hundreds of men, knights and servants were working on various exercises and practicing for the games that Calico had told her started at dawn. The town itself was small but all the visiting competitors had set up camp in the large fields that surrounded the small cluster of buildings. People crowded around and the two arrivals gained many stares as they approached one of the many groups of large tents encircled by makeshift fences. At the entrance into each of the groups, which Calico described as belonging to each of the main noble households, stood flags. The flag they were headed for was dark blue, almost black, and was embroidered with a silver lioness, standing rampant against the darkness.

They dismounted and Calico led Gwen straight up to the guard on the entrance.

"My name is Lord Calico of Sumners Bay, please inform the Lady Alainne I wish to speak with her." Calico's voice returned to the arrogant noble tone he had used before ditching Gwen, and had an immediate affect on the guard. He bowed and marched off to inform a manservant who was important enough to address the Lady Knight directly. Within five minutes of the guards return, the pair's horses had been stabled, their wagon had been stowed and they themselves were taken into the largest tent and offered a seat and refreshments.

"My half-brother rides on patrols with Alainne, I've known her most my life and she is a close friend to my family, to mistreat me or keep me waiting is a direct insult to her ladyship, as well as myself." Calico whispered to her while they waited for Alainne to arrive from her training session, "unfortunately that doesn't count for Alainne herself. She likes to make me wait, to emphasise a point she made about 10 years ago." Gwen chuckled, from what she had heard of Lady Alainne, she thought she would get on very well with her, even if she did already have a squire or page sponsor.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" The feminine voice sounded from behind them and both commoners stood and turned to face Alainne of Sweldon Peak. She was about Gwen's height but a lot bulkier, after years of knights training. Her hair was cut short and the color of copper. Her eyes were a pale blue-green that danced with amusement. With freckled skin she was no beauty, but not too hard on the eyes either.

"Alainne, may I present Miss Guinevere Thomaslekaid, Gwen, this is Lady Alainne of Sweldon Peak, a close and personal friend of mine." Gwen bowed and her ladyship returned in kind.

"Enough with the pleasantries Cal, let's sit and you can tell me why you are sitting in my tent with a beautiful gixie, instead of in Lazadmearuss." She grinned at him and plonked herself onto a chair in a very un-ladylike manor.

"Gwen here is looking to become a lady knight, and needs a sponsor if she is to make it. I, out of the kindness of my heart, decided to help her in her peril." Calicos smooth voice sounded around the tent and the lady knight rolled her eyes.

"So, Gwen chose to become a knight all on her own, then did she? She brought it up first and you then offered your aid did you?" Alainne looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before tuning to Gwen.

"Calico Jack here has been out of favor with his noble family for many years since his mother's death. The men of Sumner's Bay have always been old fashioned in their ways and whilst Duke Harrison did not stop his daughter from training, after she was killed in the line of duty he forbade any and all of the Sumner's Bay women from taking up arms. Calico went against his Grandfather and helped his sister follow in their mother's footsteps. When the Duke found out he disowned Calico and his granddaughter and banished them from his lands. Ever since then, Calico and Rhys, that's his half-brother, have made it their life mission to get as many lady knights their shields as possible, to spite their grandfather." Gwen turned to stare at Calico, startled but not entirely surprised there was another reason he was helping her. Her face broke into a smile as she looked between the two. Calico had a look of sheepishness on his face, Alainne, mischief.

"Why didn't you just say so? I was getting all sorts of theories about the real reason you wanted to help me and none of them were good. But spiting an unfair Duke? That, I can (and will), do with pleasure." Gwen's face mirrored the mischief in Alianne's. Yes, they would definitely get along.

"Yessss!" Calico proceeded to do a victory dance and Alainne clapped.

"If we are going to do this we need to start making you a name soon. A lot of people train during the tourney, even if they aren't competing. You can train with me when I'm not busy with other things. Also, it's Ally, in private, Alainne or milady in public, understand? You are Gwen, my new page sponsor, making you a common-noble, so don't let any of these people push you around, do you get me? Anyone disrespects you; you take note, and come to me. I won't have any of it." Gwen nodded at the stern-faced noble.

"I understand Mi- err, Ally." Alainne nodded once then called for a servant to make up rooms for her page sponsor and guest. After a short, see you later, Gwen left the two friends to their catching up and went to explore the town and encampment. As she walked, she thought to herself; 'I'd take this, over maid-serving or being Queen any day, this is something I can get used to.'

**I hope you are enjoying it so far, and I will try to update again before Christmas**


	7. Chapter 6: Of Tourneys and Lady Knights

**Sorry I haven't been posting but I am camping so internet is hard to come by. Sorry if there are any things in this chapter that you don't understand but I'm turning this into an original work and so am changing a lot of details and names, i think i changed them all back in this chapter but I apologize if I've missed some.**

**Enjoy,**

**From Jadelyn**

Chapter 6: Of Tourneys and Lady Knights – part two

She walked around the Sweldon Peak camp for a few minutes before deciding to go into the village, as she would have plenty of time to go around the tournament grounds over the next few days. There were several residential buildings clustered together, as well as an inn, public stable and rather extensive market place. Gwen headed towards mouthwatering aroma of the market, her stomach loudly reminding her of her lack of supper. The market was crowded and noisy, much like the marketplace in Camelot, but the strange array of clothing and food, with delicacies from simple pasties to strange looking steamed white grains mixed with meat and vegetables that vendors were calling 'fried rice'; gave it an exotic air that Gwen welcomed whole-heartedly. She was taking in the sights and sounds of the new place when a figure caught her eye.

He couldn't have been more than eight or nine but the way his eyes scanned the crowd told her he was in business. Gwen was no fool, something she prided herself in, she knew a pickpocket when she saw one, though apparently, no-one else did. The boy caught her eye and smiled, she nearly smiled back when she felt something brush past her hip. She reached out and grabbed the hand of the girl who was now holding her purse. The boy had been a distraction, someone to draw her attention as his friend snatched the purse. Unfortunately for both the small thief and Gwen herself, a woman noticed Gwen's hold on the small wrist and shrieked out thief. The effect, was instant. The boy scampered, two guards who had been walking past, drew their swords, coming to her aid when a thought appeared in her head. A name. She needed to make a name, and a name she would make.

"Stop, stop, it's alright. The girl is a runaway, not a thief. I must get her back to my mistress before supper." She thought on her feet, but her voice came out natural and calm, and her grip never slackened. The guards nodded and put away their weapons before continuing on their way. Gwen dragged the girl off the road, into the entrance of the alley where the boy had been standing.

"Why'd cha do 'hat miss?" the girl was confused, most would have turned her over without a second thought.

"I actually happen to be very fond of thieves, when they aren't trying to steal from me. Now, what's your name?"

" Ma call'd meh Viv once, bu' ma' pals call meh Weasel. Wha' 'bout yous?" Viv's eyes were filled with nothing but fear and suspicion.

"Gwen, why do they call you Weasel?"

"Coz that's what I do. I got 6 tats on me hand and still 'ave me other one. I'm not tha' good of a crook see." Gwen could see. She couldn't have been older than 10 but she still lacked the agility of the pickpockets Gwen had met in her lifetime.

There was a movement in the shadows and the two females turned to see the boy step out of the shadows.

"I know who you are, you arrived with Calico Jack this afternoon." His eyes were cold, and he seemed older, wiser than the girl, even though he was obviously a good 2 years younger. "The name's Scamp, my father worked for the Rogue when I was little." He eyed her before his gaze wandered to the purse Weasel still held in a tight fist.

"Well Scamp, are you hungry?" As if on cue, Weasel's flat belly growled. Gwen held out her hand and the purse was placed into it. She opened it and withdrew 10 bires, which she handed to Scamp. "Don't spend it all a once, and if you try to steal from me again, you won't make it to 3 crosses. I happen to be a noble." The black-haired youth looked at his friend then back at Gwen,

"What 'bout Weasel?" Gwen looked down to the scrawny, half-starved pickpocket.

"Weasel is coming with me to see Calico Jack. There are better ways for a girl to grow up when she has both her hands." She wasn't sure who was more surprised as she said it, the two urchins, or herself. Scamp nodded,

"If she doesn't come back, you had better look after her." He stared into Gwen's eyes and she was shocked to see they were the exact same shade of blue as Morgana's.

* * *

Gwen first took the small girl back out into the marketplace, where a vendor stood at a crowded stall selling cheap clothing. Here, the newly appointed squire purchased a long, plain cotton shirt and leather belt, which would serve her small acquaintance as a tunic. By the time Weasel had changed in one of the curtained partitions behind the stall, Gwen had been and returned from a nearby stall with 2 hot rolls and an apple fritter. The latter was promptly shoved into the starving thief's mouth. It was only now that she wasn't covered with scummer and filth; Gwen could make out the tattoos on her wrist that marked her as a thief. It was the law of Glenoria that when a person it found guilty of theft, their wrist is marked with an X, the Xs represent the number of fingers on the person's hand; when they reached five, they lose the fingers. It seemed Weasel had escaped that fate, with 6 Xs marking her left hand. They were walking through the market, towards the Sweldon Peak camp, when Weasel asked the question that had been on both their minds since Gwen had announced that she would take care of her.

"What's gonna 'appen ta me?" her voice was more curious than anything, she had no fear of Gwen, only an interest in what was in store for her. "If ya wan'ed, I could be ya servant or summat, I a'ways wan'ed to be a ladies maid, bu' ya kinda need ta 'ave a lady ta maid afta." Gwen nodded thoughtfully at this, the girl was smart; had an awareness of the streets. She would be natural with Gwen and still serve her.

"That's a good idea; I'm going into training as a knight, so I will need someone to help me with my things. I'll get Calico's opinion first, but I like the thought of it." She saw no point in concealing the truth from this girl.

* * *

They arrived at the circle of tents as the sun disappeared behind the trees; a servant could be seen moving between tents to light the lamps and torches. It took two tries before Gwen found Calico, sitting on a rug under an open gazebo playing cards with a tall sandy haired serving boy, and dark haired knight. The trio looked around and peered at Weasel curiously.

"Who's the lass? Your strays picking up strays now Brother?" the knight asked of Calico. So this must be Rhys, Calico's noble half-brother, Gwen thought to herself, the resemblance was easy to see now she looked for it.

"I'm not entirely sure; are you picking up strays Gwen?" He was smiling, but it was a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"This is Weasel, I'm considering taking her on as a maid." Gwen said. The young serving boy placed his cards face up on the floor in front of him, murmured a quick 'I fold', before excusing himself. He could obviously sense the nobleman's change of mood.

"I've heard tell of a 'Weasel' from round these parts, a pickpocket and thief who doesn't seem to get punished. Now why would that be I wonder?" His tone was cruel and cold. The ten year old visibly shivered and stepped back with a definite look of fear plastered on her face.

"I talk, people listen, and then they let me go. It's just what I do." She was trying to be brave but her hands shook.

"Sounds more like magicking to me. I don't have a problem with a lass using a little extra to get out of paying the crown royalties but I hear word it's more than the crown, isn't it? You've been skipping out on paying the Rogue's happy bags. My fathers issued a writ to bring you in dead or alive and I have an inclination to do so. I don't much appreciate folk who swindle off my inheritance if you know what I mean." The ice in his voice seemed to pierce Gwen's very soul. This was not the laughing man who had traveled with her on the road; this man fingered his dagger and looked bloody murder at defenseless children, this man was the murderer.

Summoning her courage, Gwen drew the small girl behind her, and unsheathed her own knife. She wouldn't last a minute against Calico in a fight, but the movement of it made him falter.

"I said; she is going to be my maid. That means you touch her, you go through Me." she hoped he didn't notice the shake in her voice, but it sounded surprisingly smooth to even her ears. "I trust her, so if you think I'm being witched, I would think very carefully before saying so if I was you. We both know she isn't the first person with magic powers of persuasion that I've put my trust in. I defend her on my duty as her mistress, and as her friend." Gwen didn't lower her knife, instead, she moved closer to her friend-turned-opponent, reversing the blade as she did so. Their eyes met, brown piercing into green. Calico lowered his weapon and took a step back, still eyeing Weasel with contempt.

"Fine, but she puts a single toe out of place and she loses it. Got it?" The lightness was beginning to return to his voice.

"Deal." A chuckle startled them as Rhys raised an invisible glass in a toast to Gwen;

"That's quite the little tigress you have there Cal. And to you, a noble gesture, and even nobler bravery, bigger men have withered before one of Cal's ice-eyed glares." He seemed amused by the whole scene, as though it was some entertainers' play, invented for his enjoyment and not a threat to anyone's life. "Sit down Cal, killing her won't make you any friends, nor will it make you richer. Besides, your inheritance is big enough already, on top of what you take from her majesty on the sly, to convince women to take up arms." He said this casually, as though people take bribes from the Queen all the time. Cal sat and gestured to the girls to do the same.

"sorry, let us start over. Hello, my name is Lord Calico, it's a pleasure to meet you." He offered a hand.

"Hello milord, I'm Weasel, the pleasures all mine." They smiled at each other and shook.

**Quick Question For A Mention:**

**What was Albert Einstein's IQ?**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I'm so sorry about the delay with getting this up but this story IS continuing, but on hiatus for a while. I'm writing a novel this year with a young author's association so i doubt I will get much done on Into The West. Sorry, I'll post what chapters I have and let your imagination fill in the blanks for now.

JadelynDeath signing off.


	9. Chapter 7: Of Tourneys and Lady Knights

Chapter 7: Of Tourneys and Lady Knights – part three

After the excitement in the gazebo, Gwen had taken Weasel to meet Alainne while Calico cooled off some more. The Lady Knight was eating supper in her tent as she poured over a large collection of maps. She looked up when the two entered and gestured to the seats and trays of food with a lazy hand. Gwen sat easily but Weasel was obviously nervous. Gwen just rolled her eyes and pulled the ex-thief onto the chair beside her. They began to eat and all was silent in the canvas room for the next several minutes, except for the sounds of chewing and occasional rustle of papers.

"Sorry about that, I needed to get those maps updated and to the district commander before the courier left." Alainne told the pair as she took a seat herself. "Who might you be missy?" Weasel stammered for a bit before managing to get out a stumbled "Weasel." Alainne raised an eyebrow and surveyed the girl, noting the meatless structure, filthy hands and dirt matted hair.

"You are a street child aren't you?" She looked merely interested, and if she was offended or annoyed at the commoner's presence, her voice and face did not show it.

"Yes Ma'am." The confident if slightly uncertain girl from the market had now been fully possessed by a shy, nervous, shaking mess. Alainne just shook her head and looked at Gwen with a crooked smile.

"What, pray tell, are you doing with a street child?" the laugh in her voice was obvious, and Weasel visibly relaxed.

"I'm taking her on as my maid, at your ladyship's leave, to keep my things in order and do the things I won't have time to do whilst I am in training." Again, Alainne shook her head.

"Whatever, as long as she can keep up and out of the way I'm fine with it. Welcome to the crown service you two. Anyway, I'm judging the commoners fights in the morning and was wondering if you want to start your duties as a page then. All the judges are expected to have someone to take down the scores of their competitors and such, sort of like a scribe. Are you up for it? I'll be able to point out different techniques and fighting styles to you as well." Gwen nodded and replied in the affirmative; before turning to Weasel, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Excuse me for asking, but can you read and write?" As soon as Weasel looked down guiltily Gwen knew the girl had missed a very important part of growing up.

"We'll have to teach you then." Both women looked at the girl pityingly and Alainne, for it was she who had spoken, fetched a slate and chalk from the sideboard.

They sat in that tent teaching Weasel her letters till the candles were almost burnt to stubs. It was only then that Alainne deemed the girl to have learnt enough for one night and sent her charges off to bed for the night.

They awoke the next morning to the sound of the village bells, which were joined by trumpets and drums as the tournament began for the day. Weasel had slept on a pile of soft, woolen rugs on the floor of Gwen's tent and was up and dressed in her tunic before Gwen even had the chance to roll over.

"Git up, git up! Da Lay'y sayed ta be at tha gaz-i-bo 10 minuts afta tha firs' bell. Git up lazy." The small girl shook her mistress roughly and jumped up and down in excited anticipation. She had thoroughly enjoyed the writing lessons and was looking forward to seeing the sharp-tongued redhead again. Gwen just groaned and hit her with a pillow. Weasel froze, shocked, before the pair broke into laughter. After impatiently waiting for Gwen to dress and ready herself, Weasel dragged the older girl to the gazebo for breakfast.

The pillows and rugs of the night before had been replaced with 3 long banquet tables that had benches running up the sides. The tables were covered in all manner of dishes and platters surrounded by all manner of people, making it apparent that the breaking of the fast was the main meal of the day. There didn't look to be any sort of seating arrangement as servants and nobles mingled and ate as equals. Gwen and Weasel sat down at the far table, opposite Alainne and Calico and between Rhys and another knight, whom had moved along to let them sit with their friends. The other knight was tall, taller than even Percival, and had a mass of tight orange curls that encircled his head like a mane. He introduced himself as Eisrick Bolnaire and was, it turned out, a common-noble just like Gwen, except he had earnt his nobility as a boy, after saving his fief's lord and lady from bandits.

After introductions had been made, and Eisrick had laughed at Weasel's name; the pair seemed to hit it off rather well, so Gwen left them to laugh and joke whilst she chatted about plans with Calico and Alainne. A roar erupted from Eisrick's throat as a small serving boy grabbed the last turnover just as Weasel reached for it. Suffice to say, the serving boy dropped it back onto the tray as though it were a hot coal. Weasel and Eisrick snickered as the former took the pastry and smirked at the boy. Alainne rolled her eyes and handed the boy an apple pasty with an apologetic look and an exaggerated sigh of exasperation, before promptly kicking the two culprits in their respective shins. Their varied reactions started their companions laughing, Eisrick the Strong – though he had been kicked rather harder than his small friend – howled in pain, whilst the preteen only grimaced, which turned into a giggle as Eisrick continued to mutter curses in Hal-speak and grip his leg dramatically.

"Wrong leg _Saokin_." He stopped as abruptly as he had started and returned to his meal, red-faced and looking properly shameful. Breakfast was pretty uneventful after that and time flew by before the second bell of the day rang out, heralding Alainne and Gwen to the Eastern Fencing Court. Eisrick had offered to take Weasel to training with him rather than 'make her sit through hours of watching pitchfork wielding hillbillies trying to poke each other with blunt swords,' or so he put it. Calico had disappeared before the meal was over. When they arrived at the Court, it felt to Gwen as though the entire commoner population had turned out to watch the fights. Being noble, Gwen and Alainne commanded seats in the raised box above the rest of the crowd. In here, the seats were cushioned and people served food and wine to the nobles who occupied the lavish space.

It wasn't until three matches in that Gwen found herself hungering and beckoned to one of the servants for sustenance. When the woman bent to offer her a platter that she noticed the leather ring around her neck. Gasping, Gwen dropped her small canapé in surprise. The servant; no, slave, knelt to clean up, muttering frantic apologies and performing respectful gestures. Gwen felt terrible but was completely unprepared for what happened next. A lord who had been sitting beside the unsuspecting common-noble saw what was occurring and cursed at the slave, thumping her hard on the side of her head with a back-fist. She dropped and was promptly kicked in the gut. Sobbing, she got to her knees and cleaned up the fallen tray. A horrified Gwen jumps to her feet and confronts the pot-bellied man.

"What in God's name was that for, she did nothing wrong and you assaulted her for it you vile, ignorant, incompetent -" She was cut off when Alainne put a firm hand around her torso and pulled her back into her chair.

"Forgive her Milord; she is new to the ways of slavery and was thus un-prepared for the punishment." Alainne gushed, bowing repetitively. The lord just looked down at the pair before turning on his heel and stalking out into the throng. At Gwen's confused look Alainne just shook her head and shoved her none too gently into her chair and returned her attention to the fighting.

After the commoner fights were over, Gwen tried once more to question the Lady Knight about the man. The older woman just shook her head and led Gwen back to the tent they had been in that first night. After checking to see if they were alone, Alainne sat Gwen down and gave her a stern look.

"I get that you're not from around here, and that you're kind and compassionate yada, yada, yada, but you must **not**, EVER, and I cannot stress this enough, ever confront a noble you are not familiar with. That man was Lord Hiram of Eldspar. He is one of the High Count of Glenoria's personal advisers and closest friends, he also has a very short temper and very high expectations of anyone who seeks to call themselves a noble, born to the role or not." Alainne's eyes were dark with fury, as well as hints of an underlying fear, "I have seen too many good lads executed because of that man's anger and I would never forgive myself if you got yourself killed on my watch. Slaves are slaves, if it is your slave, treat it how you wish, but do not get involved with how another man treats his slaves, they are his property after all." Gwen felt a lump form in her throat; she had not even considered that the man was powerful or that the slave might have been his. Nor had she considered that the consequences of standing up for a fellow human being could be so severe. Obviously this showed on her face as Alainne's harsh exterior broke and she put an arm around her young squire.

"Thank you"

"I'm responsible for you now. You seem like a nice girl and I'm sure you will go far, but you have to learn how to hold your tongue. Now come, let us find some food and then we can try and find those wayward friends of ours."


End file.
